Breakups
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: Oneshot. How does Lily deal with breakups before she falls in love with James Potter?


**A/N: Yes, someone sent this to me so I decided to write a little story to go along. Some of the parts had to be changed because they just wouldn't make sense in Lily & James' time. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. It's all J.K.Rowling's yet. I wouldn't mind owning Daniel Radcliffe though. **

_**This is for any girl whos ever been dumped online(in a note):**_

_Any guy that can't tell you to your face or gives no warning isn't worth a minute of your time._

As she gave David a hug, he slipped a small piece of paper into her pocket, without her knowing.

"Come on Lily! We're going to be late!" Nicole yelled back to Lily who was meters behind her.

"I'm coming!" Lily said as she jogged to catch up with Nicole.

"Slughorn's gonna kill us," Nicole said, walking even faster.

"Relax Nikki, it's right here," Lily said as she opened the door to the potions room. They slipped into their places right before Slughorn turned around to face the class.

"The potion you will be making today is the _Gnomenbruhke _poitoin. Directions are on the board, you have an hour!" Professor Slughorn announced, leaving his class to work.

"Ah, Lily. Do you have a hair tie? I forgot one," Nicole asked as she went to get the ingredients.

Lily searched her pockets, but only found a piece of paper in her left one. She pulled it out and read it.

"I swear. Potions is the worst class ever. Sirius is such a prat...Lily? Lily, what's wrong?" Nicole said as she came back with the ingredients and noticed tears were forming in Lily's eyes.

Lily shakily handed Nicole a piece of paper. As she read it, Nicole's blood boiled with anger at the stupid prat of a boy.

_Lily,_

_I'm very sorry, but I can no longer see you. Things have changed, and this isn't what I want anymore. I don't want to hurt you. You're a wonderful person, Lily. You did nothing wrong. I have a few things to work out on my own. I'm sorry that I have to do this._

_-David_

Nicole wrapped her arms around Lily and gave her a hug.

"I don't know what I did wrong," Lily whispered in to her.

"Nothing, honey! David is just a prat, don't worry about it. It's not your fault!" Nicole said.

"Yes it is. I'm a horrible girlfriend. I'm too big, too fat, too ugly, no one likes me..." Lily listed unhappily.

"None of that's true. You not fat at all, and you're just the right size. You're beautiful, inside and out. He isn't worth your time. Not at all. Everyone loves you. If he doesn't see that than that's his fault. _His _loss **_not _**yours. He's not worth it at all," Nicole said.

Lily feigned a small smile and dried the tears from her eyes. Nicole was right. David's loss. If he couldn't see how good he had it, his loss. Right...?

**This is for any girl given a ridiculous answer for why her boyfriend broke up with her:**

_If he can't give you the right answer and won't be open with you then he's going to die alone._

Lily smirked. She knew what was coming. She knew it was going to happen sometime. It was inevitable. Like getting rid of old clothes that don't fit anymore.

"Ah..Lily. I'm sorry," Michael said. (Liliy held her breat. _Here it comes_, she thought.) "But I don't think this is going to work out."

_Knew it! _She feigned hurt. "Oh. Is it something I did?" Lily asked innocently, as if it came as a surprise.

"No, no. I just...I'm sorry Lily. But with the ball coming up..." Michael started to say.

"What is it, Michael? You can tell me," Lily said.

"You're too short," Michael said.

"Oh," Lily said, with a bit of real dissapointment. _I'm too short? Surely he could come up with a better reason. _"Ok. I'll see you around then," Lily told him as she walked away to the Gryffindor common room to find Nicole. She would _love _this reason. Surely a 7th year could've thought of a better reason to break up with a 5th year. He did have 2 more years of dating than she did.

As Lily stepped into the common room Nicole yelled her name.

"Lily! Oh guess what! You'll never guess!" Nicole said excitedly as she pulled Lily onto the sofa where she was sitting.

"Michael broke up with me," Lily told her.

"_Finally_," Nicole said exasperatedly. "It took him long enough. What did he say?"

"I was too short," Lily said with a smirk.

"No way! Oh god. That's so rediculous!" Nicole said, trying to hold her laughter in.

"I know. But I know that's not the real reason though," Lily said.

"I think Caroline said something about him sleeping with Jenni, I'm not sure though. That fourth year. Maybe he didn't want you to know that he was cheating or something," Nicole suggested. "Oh well. He's such a jerk. You know what? With his reputation he's going to die all alone, because no one will want him."

Lily tried to suppress a grin.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Jenni's even shorter than me."

**This is for any girl whos been dumped over the phone (By a friend):**

_If he needs to break up with you on the phone then he should be banished from your house_.

"Lily you know I love you right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" Lily asked as she sat down next to Nicole on the sofa in the deserted Gryffindor common room.

Nicole bit her lip, trying to buy as much time as possible.

"What's wrong Nicole? You can tell me," Lily said.

"Um. It's Tyler. He um..." Nicole stumbled.

"What is it Nicole? Tell me."

"Hetoldmetobreakupwithyou. Forhim," she said quickly.

"What? I don't believe this."

"I'm sorry Lily," Nicole said, trying to imagine Lily's pain. She enveloped her in a hug.

"I did like him, you know?" Lily said, trying not to cry.

"I know."

"Did I do something wrong? Was it me?" Lily asked, tears starting to spring from her eyes.

"No! No, honey. Tyler's a tart. You don't need him."

"I want to go see him, find out what I did. Where we went wrong," Lily said wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up.

"No, Lily. Stop. He's not worth it."

"But I want him. I want him to hold me. If only he would take me back. Do you think he might, Nicole? Oh I hope he does. I'll do whatever it takes, I swear. I need him, Nicole. You don't know how much I need him. I need him in my life," Lily said, tears steadily streaming down her face now.

"Lily, he's not good enough to be in your life. Don't go back to him. Your life is better off without him in it. He need to be blocked out of your life."

Lily stayed up the whole night crying.

**This is for any girl ever dumped and put through too much heartbreak to handle:**

_Forget him! You're too good for him. Don't think that this only happened to you. Girls around the world go through the same thing you are. Just promise yourself that you won't let him have the satisfaction of knowing you are hurt. Keep your feelings between your mom and very close family. And ALWAYS remember not to keep flirting with him, it makes it seem that it was okay what he did. Be true to yourself and your heart. Don't let any guy no matter how wonderful he might seem to ever make you feel like you don't matter._

"Nigel broke up with me," Lily told Nicole as she plopped down on her bed.

"He did?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. I think he heard that I was going to break up with him."

"Coward."

"That's it Nicole, I'm swearing off boys. I'm serious. Don't laugh. This is too much all the time. Heartbreak and breaking up. It's just not worth it."

"Yes it is, and you know it."

"Why can't I be like you and James? You two are perfect for each other."

"No we're not."

"Don't even say that. I know you two are. You're so in love."

Nicole smiled. "I don't know."

"Oh well. I'm going down to dinner. Are you coming?"

"Yea," Nicole replied. "I'll be right down. Go ahead without me."

Lily turned to walk out of the dorm.

"But don't flirt with him!" Nicole warned.

Lily smiled. "I promise. Just every other boy at the table."

"That's my girl," Nicole said.

_**NOTE**_

_All guys aren't like this. The exceptions to all this are gentlemen. Yes I know most girls have a "thing" for bad boys but we all must look for the gentlemen to be our companions. Every guy you meet won't be like the idiots above. Some are caring and are looking for someone to care for them. Get to know any guy very well before dating him and then you will have a clue how he acts. _

James opened the door for her, again. "Thanks James," Lily said as she walked into the potions classroom.

He smiled at her and followed her in. He sat down next to her. "What nasty concoction do you think we'll have to make today?"

"I don't know," Lily replied with a smile. "I just hope it's not as bad as last time. That Neilight potion smelled horrible."

"Ugh, don't remind me. My hands smelled for the rest of the day after you spilled some of that nasty stuff on them."

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to, you know."

"I know. But I can still tease you about it."

Lily rolled her eyes. As Professor Slughorn started his lecture about the newest potion they were to make, the Waylight Potion, the opposite of the Neilight, she could help but watch James out of the corner of her eyes. He had changed so much over the summer. Now it was 7th year and he seemed more mature. He was handsome and smart and witty. He was a great friend.

_Every girl's dream is to be in that relationship where you get the butterflies, sweaty palms, and where your guy sweeps you off your feet. Well to tell the truth not everyone will get that true love in these years when we are called teens. This love might occur later on in life. Just make sure you are ready and willing for that love to take flight and bloom. Love is what everyone needs deep down. It's how our human race gets by eachday. Every five minutes around the world someone falls in love. Falling in love is something that doesn't often happen alot. Caution though, don't give your heart away too soon or move to fast in a relationship or the love could diminish and that would mean to fall out of love and thats a terrible feeling._

Lily almost tripped over a present Nicole had given to her that she had left on the floor. But she didn't for James' strong arms were around her, his mouth was one hers, and he was guiding her to her bed.

Once they found it in the dark, she was quickly laid down with James on top of her. Their clothes wouldn't come off fast enough.

Lily's heart was racing and she was nervous. She knew she loved him. He was everything she could've ever wanted. She made a mental note to thank Nicole for breaking up with him at the end of 6th year.

James looked into Lily's eyes. "I love you Lily," he told her.

"I love you too, James."

_We all start out as our parents children, then we slowly branch out on our own. Hopefully most of us will fall in love and start our own families with loved ones. _

"What's his name?" Nicole asked once she was allowed into the hospital room by the healer.

"Harry James Potter," Lily said smiling. James was by her side, beaming at his newborn son.

"I'm the godfather right?" Sirius asked.

James laughed, "Of course, Padfood."

Sirius grinned in relief.

"He's beautiful," Nicole replied.

"Just like his mother," James said.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Potter needs her rest," a healer said stepping into the room. "Everyone needs to leave."

Sirius and Nicole did so reluctantly. James didn't budge.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you must leave," the healer repeated.

"I'm her husband. You look familiar. Why?" James asked the healer.

"Jenni?" Lily asked.

"Yea. And you're Lily Evans!" Jenni cried out. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Not since I graduated," Lily replied.

"Can I stay, Jenni? Please?" James asked her.

Jenni smiled, "Sure, for an old friend."

James grinned and kissed his wife on her forehead.

_Just be careful with relationships and don't dwell on the past but look for a brighter future._

"Welcome to your new home, Harry," Lily whispered as she stepped into their house in Gordric's Hollow with James' arm wrapped around her.

**A/N: So did you like it? I just hope you were able to follow it. Very non-sensical. Oh well. Should I write another little one-shot story? Review!**


End file.
